Sparia Fanfic - Chapter two
by ItsABitches
Summary: Sparia chapter two.. :)


' Hey! Morning Spenc, want some coffee?'

' What kind of question even is that?'

We both laughed and smiled to each other because we knew that was all she drank. ' So... Last night...'

' Spenc i need to tell you something, I got a text off A, they saw us and they have pictures. They sent me this. Either Toby or Mona was watching us last night and i don't know what to do about it. What if Ezra finds out? I can't hurt him like this, and my parents? Oh god.'

'Calm down Aria it's all going to be alright.' Spencer gently kissed my forhead and for a moment I forget who i was, were i was and what was happening all around us. Spencer made me feel so happy and care free, like there was no A, no drama and it was just me and Spenc on a deserted island away from everyone and everything.

' Why don't we go up to my lake house tonight? Talk things through and sort it out? Besides, everyone except us has made some sweet memories up there' She added a cheeky smile and walked up the stairs with her coffee to go and get dressed.

Spending another night with her didn't seem so bad, infact, it was a pleasure. But what were we supposed to do about A? I don't want any more bad things to happen to spencer and I dread to think what would happen if those pictures got out.

' Hey Aria! Wait up!'

'Urgh what does the blind-no-more girl want?' Emily said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

' I was just wondering, did spencer tell you? Of course she did, I know how close you two are... Cute dress by the way'

' Okay what was all that about?' Hanna quizzed. ' She acted like you two had some secret lesbian relationship going on i mean, you're not gonna go all Emily on us are you?'

Me and Spencer both giggled at the joke in a hurt but funny way and shook it off.

' Pst... Spenc, do you think Jenna-'

' No. No i do not, we all know Jenna is scared of the some people as us, but remember Toby is her borther and she would find things out one way or another. I mean, she is the all seeing eye of life. Wherever trouble is, Jenna is.'

' I guess so, but i think it's just a little weird how she said those things.. don't you?'

' Ah!' My Mom, our English teacher, cut me ff half way to ask Spencer a question. ' Miss Hastings! Pherhaps you know the answer?'

' Oh of course Mrs Montgomery, please can you repeat the question?'

Spencer than put on her Hastings face and proved to her that she was listening and she does know it all.

' Look Aria, just forget about it until tonight, which, by the way, we're still on for, right?'

'Right'

It was all i could focus on all day, all my mind drifted to. Spending the night with Spencer in her lake house, a secluded, romantic place we could sure make some memories.

_If you go down to the lake house today you're sure to see a surprise..._

_ -A_

A was onto us and there was nothing I could do. Me and Spencer were about to be busted even worse, possibly by Toby, her ex.

'Hey Spenc, can we maybe not go to your lake house tonight?'

' Why Aria i was looking forward to it!'

'So was somebody else..'

' Look A cannot have control over our lives all the time. We can go to the lake house tonight and take the bitch down. Em and Hanna will come to, Em will bring Paige and Hanna will bring Caleb and we'll all be protected, I won't let A or anyone hurt you, ever.'

' Okay, I l-, i look forward to tonight' Aria what are you doing. You need to remember where you are. People will hear, and Ezra will find out.. But tonight, we will be all alone, to do whatever we want and say whatever.. well, except for A, but let's face it, they're everywhere.

We arrive at Spencers lake house at around 9PM. Our fingers are locked together and she leads me into the reception room and locks the door behind us. Spencer cloes all the curtains, locks the windows and locks the doors surrounding the reception room. ' There. We can't be found now.' a smile flashes accross her face and i know what she thinking. I turn around to put some wood on the fire, which was our only light source and i feel Spencer's fingers running down my shoulders. I turn around to face her and before i know it our lips lock.  
My whole body turns estatic and i feel her pushing up against me and i land on the couch, with Spencer right on top of me. Her hands move down my body and reach my hips where my tights begin. Her hands reach in and begin to pull them down to my ankles and i squirm out of them. Her hands reach up my back and begin to pull down the straps of my dress and unzips it. I'm left in my bra and panties, while spencer rushes out of her cothes and sits on my legs. She's sat ontop of my, in nothing but her bra. She reaches back down and plants a kiss on my lips whilst working down my neck, as she reaches my chest, her hands wrap around my back and unhook my bra. I do the same to her and pull her right down ontop of me, her hands work down and pull off my panties and I do the same to her.  
We're on the couch, both naked, one on top of the other, kissing passionatly. This is too good to be real, this is all i've ever wanted. I don't know why but i find it so much more satisfying than Ezra and me and Spencer haven't even done anything yet. I speak to soon, as soon as i know it, Spencer is kissing down my body and can't help but moan...

TBC


End file.
